Doromizu Pirako
| divwidth= 45% | floatalign= left | floatclear= }} Chin Pirako (椿 平子, Chin Pirako) was first introduced as a hitokiri ''(aka manslayer) trying to join the Yorozuya and Otose's "faction", but soon she was revealed to be the daughter of Doromizu Jirochou, and she had the intention of making him the lone ruler of ''Kabuki-chou. She played a central role in the 4 Devas arc. She is the secondary antagonist of Kabukicho Four Devas Arc Background Whilst her mother was pregnant with her, Jirochou left them. Her mother later told her that he was not to blame and that there was still some good left in him, and she grew up without a father.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 305, p. 12. Appearance She has dark purple eyes and short, vermillion red hair that is tied up in the front. She wears a pink kimono with a floral design draped over her left shoulder. Personality Although she acted moronic and violent during her introduction, she is actually quite cunning in staging the whole war faction in the Kabuki district. Strength & Abilites Her weapon of choice is a katana. Just as her father, Pirako possesses extraordinary sword skills, giving her the ability to even cut down two of Gengai's robots with ease. Although the fact that she is Jirocho's daughter is not widely spread among the other territories of the Kabuki District, her sword skills have given her a fearsome reputation, which she used to uphold by brutally slaughtering her enemies. Nevertheless, she was defeated by Shinpachi instantly, although he merely used the back of his sword to avoid a lethal wound. Relationship Family *'Doromizu Jirochou': Her sole reason for interfering with the 4 Devas and starting a war between them was that she thought it would bring her father back to her.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 302, p. 6. Love Interest *'Sakata Gintoki': She has shown that she has taken a liking to Gintoki, even going as far as saying he should marry her to join her family,Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 303, p. 15. While this may have just been a ruse to aggravate him considering the circumstances (Gintoki was fighting in Otose's faction during the 4 Devas arc), when she returns in the later arcs to help alongside her father against Utsuro and his forces, Doromizu (her father) states he will cut down anyone who tries to lay a hand on his daughter and seems intent on cutting Gintoki down implying Pirako does possess some level of attraction to Gintoki. Story Kabukicho Four Devas Arc In the manga/anime, Chin Pirako was introduced during the 4 Devas arc as an assassin wanting to join the Yorozuya. However, it would soon become clear that she had ulterior motives and was only after one thing: To stirr up a war between the Devas and make Jirochou the new ruler of Kabuki-chou, so that he would be done with his business and come home to her. She was also in cahoots with Kujaku Hime Kada, as she wanted to sever Jirochou's ties with Otose.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 301, p. 1. However Kada had plans of her own and attacked everybody (including Chin Pirako) with her army of Shinra, but ultimately failed and lost to the combined efforts of the other 3 Devas and the residents of Kabuki-chou. ]] During the ending sequences of the arc, Chin Pirako was eventually reunited with her father, who had given up his position in order to spend more time with her.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 309, p. 18. Silver Soul Arc Pirako and her father went back to Kabuki-chou to fight off the Amanto's and Tenshouin Naraku's army. Trivia *Most likely another one of the manga author's pun, Chin Pirako's name is derived from , meaning hoodlum or small-time yakuza, and -ko, a suffix commonly used for female names. Battles References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Former Antagonists Category:Sadistic Type